Battleship
Battleships are often the biggest ships in a ship builder's fleet. With the ability to deal massive damage, and take even worse damage, players often consider this the epitome of the hierarchy of ships. Often, the big-gun armament and heavy armor are enough to decimate and completely obliterate other players, provided their opponents are not battleships themselves. Even though these hulking, intimidating vessels may seem undefeatable, they may have less effective range than aircraft-carrying ships. Additionally, the heavy armor tends to slow down the ship, allowing fast agile craft to swarm around without taking as much damage. Fast Battleships Fast battleships are a class of faster, lighter vessels with less armor compared to its fellow battleships, but the speed and agility gained by this trade-off is often the justification to build this class. The line between battlecruisers and fast battleships are very blurred, with similar specifications, but the difference in purpose is the differentiating point. Armament The faster version of the battlecruiser, it usually sacrifices some armor and weaponry to gain a speed advantage. * Heavy guns, such as 30.5 Guns and larger * Light guns, missiles, torpedoes, and other weapons work well with this ship type. Role and Usage Fast battleships are faster than regular battleships, so they often will take missions involving faster speeds, such as escorts. They are usually more reliable than battlecruisers, because of their armor, but that may depend on how much the armor has been traded off. Battleships usually would do commerce raiding or strategic denial of territories, but in the end the aircraft carrier had eclipsed the battleship. Whether this happens in Warship Craft is up to your building skill. Crossing the T is the strategy that should be used by this class of vessel when attacking. Getting maximum firepower directed at your target can be more effective compared to other conventional tactics, as you have the armor and guns to make this strategy work. Construction Fast battleships have less armor than other ships, so you might want to consider weapons defending against torpedo boats, and submarines. Aircraft are also a very real threat for battleships, so anti-air weaponry is also useful to prevent aerial defeat by bombs and torpedoes. Always remember, you aren't not placing any armor at all, fast battleships are still a class of battleships, so armor is still essential. Pocket Battleships Background Info Pocket Battleships, such as the Scharnhorst and Gneisenau, are high speed commerce raiders. They are usually armed with weaponry that is smaller than battleship armaments but larger than cruiser guns. Examples in history were usually armed with 28 cm. (11 in.) guns. They are usually faster than battleships and have less armor to be more agile. They are also smaller and primarily are good against cruisers. Some Pocket Battleships include: * Scharnhorst * Gneisenau * Deutschland * Admiral Graf Spee * Admiral Scheer Gallery Image-1423856852.jpg Image-3.jpg Usshypersonic_1.jpeg Usshypersonic_2.jpeg BB Tirpitz .jpg|Battleship Tirpitz remastered. image1 (1).JPG|Super-Battleship USS Fury Super-Warship.png|Armor is so high Image.jpeg|The United Naval Command Ship (UNCS) Repulsor!